The Fate of The New Band
by Inyunaruto365
Summary: It's almost like when JB meets Kyle, but alitte different. See what I mean if you don't. Rated T for Some cursing from the lyrics. Enjoy.
1. The Encounter

A/N: I don't own 'Classico.' Enjoy.

A young woman with dark raven hair with glasses, and light skin with a symbol cane beside her writing something down in her notebook on the metro. She was on it going to Calvert County so she can sight see. Along with getting away from her family because they don't want her to be a musican or a drummer. But someone that handles medicine.

She couldn't stand her family trying to take over her life, so she decided to run away.

As she continued to write, the bus stopped in Calvert County and got off at the CSM college

"So, this is CSM? It's so...big," The woman said, "Now, all I have to do is find a certain person who'll-" Then she hears someone playing the guitar while waiting for someone to pick them up.

She followed the person who was playing guitar until she saw a girl who looked like she was in her teens with light brown skin, dark brown eyes, and dark chestnut hair that's shoulder length. She wore a black shirt with black shorts and sneakers palying the guitar which souded familiar to the other woman.

When she was done, the dark haired female with glasses clapped making the teenager look up at her.

"Oh, uh, hi. I didn't see you," She said.

"Sorry. I just heard someone playing that song and it sounded familiar to me," The woman with glasses said.

"What? You mean 'Classico'?"

"Yeah! I know that song!"

"Me, too! But do you know the words to it?"

"Maybe."

"Well, let's see," The girl said and played the chords as the other woman sang the whole song.

'_Can't you see he's the man?_

_Let me hear you applaued._

_He is more than a man._

_He's a shinning golden god._

_If you think it's time to fucking rock, and fucking roll out of control._

_Then you know you've got to ride the block, and fucking sock my fucking cock._

_'Cause when you rule, you fucking school all of the fools out of their jewels._

_'Cause if you think it's time to, if you think it't time to, if you think it's time to fucking rooooock_

_He is going to kick your fucking ass. _

_And you know his name is Klye Glass._

_Rocking and fucking rolling, and fucking rocking and fucking rolling._

_And fucking (The rest of what JB is jebberish. And yes, I'm too lazy to write anything for it.)'_

After palying they were done playing, and singing the song, they both looked at each other in surprise. The chestnut teen and the raven-haired female looked at each other as the teen sat up and looked into the other female's blue eyes.

"You know. You have a nice voice," She said.

"Yeah. You, too. I was thinking of people that are friends of mine and join a rock band. Would you like to be in it?" The teen asked.

"Sure! I can play drums. Would that be alright with you?"

"Cool! We definatley need a drummer. You can also paly back up singer."

"Are their any other people in the band?"

"Uhhh, no. Just me playing the guitar and singing."

"So, I can joing the band?"

The chestnut girl shrugged. "Sure. But first, I need to know something."

"What is it?" The woman with glasses wondered.

"...What's your name?"

"Oh. I forgot. My name is Carley. Carley Palmer."

"I like that name. Mine is Leah. Leah Roberts."


	2. The Band's Name

And since that day Carley and Leah met, they became the best of friends. Carley would come over to Leah's house and play a few new chords that Carley made up and Leah would play them on her acustic guitar. And after practice, the two girls would talk for hours about themselves and how they were before they met each other.

They were unseperable.

Sometimes, Carley would talk to Leah's mom, too for a while who didn't mind it at all.

9879457982794759024785079274897580792498570928475089720943

The next day when Leah was walking out of her class, she was writing down lyrics for a song she made up recently. As she was thinking, someone snatched the notebook out of her hands and saw that it was a group of girls that are in her math class.

"Hey, look, girls. Fatty here's got some lyrics for her stupid band with her stupid disabled friend," THe blonde teen named Jenel remarked as her four friends June, Michel, Jess, and Lu laughed.

"Oh, ha ha. Very funny. At least I have a life instead of making childish remarks," Leah said trying to get her notebook back, but Jenel threw it to June, then to Lu.

"Aw, look. Fatty's getting angry," Jess said as Lu was about to throw Leah's book at her until Leah was able to catch it.

"Heh, lucky catch, Fatass," Jenel said as Leah walked up to her.

"I may be fat, but I at least have enough commen sense that people like you make me feel so happy that I'm my own person and not a pawn like your so called friends that follow you around all day," She remarked as Carley from afar, saw that with Jenel slapping Leah across the face.

She was about to walk where Leah was until she saw her punch Jenel in the face knocking her down.

Carley was surprised to see Leah do that as she walked up to her friend.

"Hey, Carley," Leah said.

"Uh, hey, Leah. What's up?" Carley said, "I kinda saw you punch that prep in the face."

"Yeah. But she bitch-slapped me in the face. So, I punched her in the face," Leah replied as they walked to her house.

79879707978779079087879879078

There, they watched the DVD of Shrek the Third. As that was palying on Leah's PS2, Carley saw that Leah was writing something when she was done with her homework.

"What are you doing?" She wondered.

"Uh, nothing," Leah said, "Just some dumb lyrics I made up in science class."

"Cand I see them?"

"...No. They're kinda stupid." But it was too late as Carley took the lyrics from Leah's hands and began to read them. "Hey! Give it back!" Leah said as Carley still read them while running away from her. She continued to run from her chestnut friend until she tackled her in the front room where her mom was on the computer.

"Gimme my lyrics!" Leah demanded.

"Never! I'm not finish reading them!" Carley said.

"Don't make me bite you!"

"You don't have the guts!"

"I'm not bluffing! So, give me my lyrics!"

"No!"

"Give it!"

"Never!"

"What are you two doing?" Leah's mom asked making them stop fighting.

"Carley took my lyrics. Uh...I mean, nothing," Leah said as Carley hid the paper behind her back.

"Let me see it?" Leah's gave her Leah's lyrics and read them.

One of them read at the top, 'Pain Can Bring More Than That as it read;

-

_'Some people say that pain can bring nothing but sorrow._

_Some people say that nothing good comes from it._

_Of what to do if something happens._

_It can make you have a better understanding. A better life and a wiser way._

_You may think you have everyone._

_But you don't._

_You are wrong. You are wrong. You're wrong. Oh, you are so wrong._

_Pain can bring more than that. _

_Happiness, love and thoughtfulness._

_You may lose a few friends, but you'll gain others later on._

_(Instruments palying for one to two minutes and 15 seconds)_

_(The music slows down and softens)_

_You may feel alone, but it's normal. _

_Friendships come and go, but their will be other ones._

_Ones that care. Ones that really...about you._

_Pain can bring more than sorrow._

_Pain can bring more than regret and fear._

_Pain can bring, pain can bring...absolute joy.'_

_(Song slowly ends)_

And started reading the other lyrics Leah wrote and said, "I like these."

"You do?" Leah said.

"Of course. You're a talented writer," Leah's mom said.

"But they're lame."

"They're not lame. All you have to do is sync it together with the music."

"Yeah, your mom's right. They're awesome," Carley said as Leah's mom gave her back the paper that has her lyrics on it and walked back into her room, "Hey, you know what?"

"What?" Leah wondered.

"We haven't thought of a name for our band."

"Hey. You're right. Any ideas?" Leah suggested as the both of them began thinking until she yelled, "I got it!"

"What is it?" Carley wondered.

"How about...The Dark Thunder!!"

"That sounds cool, but I was thinking of the band name to be called Fireix."

"Can I ask why?"

"I don't know. I just think it's a cool name," Carley replied.

"But I like Dark Thunder," Leah said thinkng.

"I know, but I think Fireix is a cooler band name than Dark Thunder," Carley said as Leah gasped in horror.

"How could you say that? Dark Thunder is a kick ass name for our band!"

"Fireix is better! Dark Thunder is too, well, dark. People will think we worship Satan."

"That's not true. Killswitch Engage doesn't sing about death and neither does Linkin Park or My Chemical Romance."

"Well, yeah, but I still want it to be Fireix," Carley said.

"Dark Thunder."

"Fireix."

"Dark Thunder."

"Fireix."

"Dark Thunder."

"Fireix!"

"Dark Thunder!"

The two females continued to argue for the band name until Leah figured out how they can pick a name.

"I got it!" She said.

"Got what?" Carley wondered half annoyed.

"The perfect name for the band."

"I'm listening."

"Our band name shall be...The Dark Fireix!!"


End file.
